1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools in general and more specifically to tools for compressing spring retainers.
2. Background of the Invention
Spring retainers are used to mount a wide variety of devices, such as cable or hose assemblies, to support brackets or frames. For example, circular spring retainers having a plurality of outwardly biased fingers have been used for decades in the automotive field to retain emergency brake cables and hydraulic hose assemblies, just to name a few. In the case of an emergency brake cable, each end of the cable sheath is fixedly attached to a suitable support bracket which prevents the sheath from moving as the inner cable is actuated. As best seen in FIG. 1, a common emergency brake cable installation may include a flange and spring retainer assembly 12 that is attached to the end of the cable sheath 14. The cable sheath 14 is axially retained by the cooperative action of a flange 16 one side of the support bracket 18 and the outwardly biased fingers 20 of the spring retainer 22 on the other.
The spring retainer 22 shown in FIG. 1 includes a plurality of outwardly biased fingers 20 attached at one end to a support ring 24 which surrounds a mounting boss 28. The other ends of the outwardly biased fingers 20 are unrestrained. The size of the spring retainer 22 is such that the outwardly biased fingers 20 are compressed by the mounting hole 26 in the support bracket 18 to permit the mounting boss 28 and spring retainer 22 to slide through the hole during installation. Once the flange 16 is fully seated against the support bracket 18, the fingers 20 of the spring retainer snap outward, expanding to engage the opposite side of the support bracket 18, thus axially retaining the cable sheath 14.
While the flange and spring retaining assembly 12 shown in FIG. 1 allows for easy assembly, removal of the cable sheath 14 from the support bracket 18 has proven to be a difficult and tedious process, requiring the simultaneous compression of the fingers 20 of the spring retainer 22 while at the same time attempting to slidably remove the assembly from the mounting hole 26. Most mechanics and other persons faced with the task of removing such cable sheath mounting assemblies have had to resort to a number of makeshift measures. For example, many mechanics attempt to disengage the spring retainers by compressing one finger of the spring retainer at a time, trying to get the edge of the finger engaged with the hole in the support bracket to retain it in the compressed position, then proceeding to the next finger, and so on. If the mechanic is skillful and none of the fingers become disengaged while he is attempting to compress and engage the others, he will eventually be able to remove the cable sheath assembly. However, if any of the fingers of the spring retainer become disengaged during the process, he must then go back and re-compress and re-engage the fingers, all while attempting to prevent any other engaged fingers from becoming disengaged. Other mechanics have found it necessary to employ an assistant to help in simultaneously compressing the fingers of the spring retainer and then trying to slide the entire assembly from the support bracket.